Uma chance para Kimimaro
by lima73
Summary: Kimimaro sobrevive na luta contra Gaara e Lee e é salvo por um antigo membro do clã Kaguya. Três anos depois, ainda está inconsciente. Enquanto isso, Sakura foge da Vila depois de ser quase morta por Sasuke. Seria a Haruno a salvação para Kimimaro?
1. Prólogo

**Bem, essa vai ser a minha primera fic KimiSaku (e única). Nunca soube de ninguém escrever sobre esse casal pelo menos nas fics brasileiras. Acho que vou ser a primeira a inaugurar. Sou NaruSaku convicta, mas como a Sakura não fará par com Naruto nessa história, mais uma vez eu vou colocar NaruHina (embora não curta esse casal). Postarei essa história também no Nyah, Ffsol (assim que o site voltar) e Anime Spirit. Quero dedicar a fic a duas pessoas que sei que são fãs do Kimimaro e acompanharam minha outra fic Por teu amor: Kimiisama e FranHyuuga. Uma boa leitura!**

-0-

Perto da floresta que se localizava nos limites das fronteiras de Konoha, estavam dois shinobis planando no ar num bloco de areia. Eram Sabaku no Gaara e Rock Lee; o bloco era manipulado pelas mãos do shinobi da areia. Abaixo deles estava uma espécie de floresta de ossos que saía das profundezas de uma planície de areia - a planície provocada também por uma técnica de Gaara. Por pouco não foram atingidos por aqueles ossos que poderiam tê-los trespassado.

- Eu viverei para sempre no coração do Orochimaru-sama! – uma voz debaixo daquela campo de areia esbravejou se dirigindo mais para Gaara – Mas alguém como você nunca entenderia!

De repente, um jovem de pele pálida, olhos verdes, cabelos brancos divididos ao meio até a altura dos ombros, surgiu do fundo daquela planície através de um osso saído de seu próprio corpo pela cintura que se esticava. Ele segurava um outro osso grande e pontiagudo prestes a avançar para matar os dois shinobis. No entanto, antes que pudesse atingir qualquer um dos dois, o rapaz soltou sangue pela boca e sentiu suas forças o abandonando. Depois, tudo escureceu para ele.

...

Em Konoha, uma adolescente de uns doze anos e meio, que possuía cabelos curtos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes, esperava angustiada por dois de seus amigos e companheiros de time. _Sasuke-kun_. _Naruto_. O peito se lhe comprimia de angústia e despero.

E se Naruto não conseguisse trazer Sasuke de volta? O que seria dela? Não, ela tinha que confiar em seu amigo. O loiro podia ser estúpido e imaturo às vezes, mas era determinado e sério quando se tratava de alcançar seus objetivos. Ou cumprir suas promessas.

E ele havia feito uma promessa a ela. O Uzumaki não voltava atrás em suas palavras. Ela tinha que confiar e esperar. Era tudo o que podia fazer. Esperar Naruto trazer seu Sasuke-kun de volta a Konoha de onde ele havia fugido há algumas horas.

Não podia imaginar uma vida sem o jovem Uchiha, pois o amava do fundo de seu coração. Não importava se ele a ignorasse ou a chamasse de "irritante", ela o queria. Era seu primeiro e seu único amor. Não haveria outro amor além dele. Duvidava que pudesse amar outra pessoa da mesma maneira que o amava.

Era isso o que acreditava.

...

Anoitecia. Algumas horas haviam se passado depois da luta de Gaara e Lee contra o jovem de cabelos brancos. Uma sombra se movia com bastante cuidado pela floresta de Konoha. Procurava caminhar sem provocar ruído. Parou assim que avistou a floresta de ossos que permanecia intacta. A sombra - que estava encapuzada - procurava algo no meio de todos aqueles imensos ossos. Por fim, conseguiu localizar seu alvo: o jovem de cabelos brancos que ainda estava caído sobre seu próprio tronco que era sustentado por uma extensão alongada de um osso que saía das profundezas da terra.

- Espero que não seja tarde demais - murmurou a sombra com uma voz rouca e grossa num timbre masculino.

A estranha figura fez uma sequência de selos com as mãos e concentrando uma considerável quantidade de chakra, deu um toque quase imperceptível no osso do tronco do rapaz. De repente, como que por encanto, o corpo do jovem se distendeu e começou a abaixar até o fundo da terra assim como toda a floresta de ossos junto com ele.

A sombra, dessa vez, concentrou seu chakra no punho e deu uma forte batida no solo quebrando boa parte da terra. Lá estava o jovem em seu tamanho normal desacordado, aparentemente morto. O ser encapuzado não desanimou e pulou dentro do buraco que fizera. Tirou debaixo de sua capa um pequeno frasco com um líquido transparente e desarrolhou-o. Imediatamente, um vapor de cheiro intragável saiu do vidro; o recipiente foi colocado debaixo das narinas do rapaz.

Durante alguns instantes nada aconteceu. A sombra deu um suspiro de derrota, porém, logo o moço insconsciente começou a tossir. Sua respiração voltou a se estabilizar; estava irregular, mas voltara. Contudo, o jovem continuava desmaiado.

A sombra sorriu e guardou o frasco depois de fechá-lo. E apesar de possuir estatura baixa, conseguiu colocar o corpo do rapaz sobre suas costas e saiu daquele buraco carregando o jovem consigo.

"Você vai viver. E vai ressurgir mais forte do que nunca. E com você, o nosso clã.", pensava consigo mesmo aquele ser.

O destino parecia querer dar uma nova chance ao rapaz de cabelos brancos. Quanto à jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, o destino parecia cruel. Seu amigo loiro voltara quase morto e sem o outro companheiro que ela esperava. Seu amor se fora.

-0-

**E aí? Espero que tenham gostado. Me mandem reviews. Ah! Já habilitei a opção reviews para usuários anônimos, isto é, aqueles que não têm conta aqui, mas podem deixar um comentário. Não custa nada, viu? Até a próxima.**


	2. Dois caminhos que se cruzam

**O destino está tramando para juntar certo casal. Ou será que não? Divirtam-se!**

-X-

Como aquilo aconteceu? Ela não podia acreditar.

Seu Sasuke-kun, seu grande amor tentara matá-la! Era algo que ela não podia conceber.

Onde estava o garoto que sempre se destacou na academia ninja e que mantinha uma postura de "E daí?"

Onde estava o companheiro de time que a chamava de irritante, mas logo demonstrava algum tipo de preocupação com ela?

Onde estava aquele brilho de vida e determinação no olhar mesmo sob uma máscara de frieza?

Morreu. Era a única resposta a todas as suas perguntas. Aquele Sasuke de antes morrera e em seu lugar estava um completo estranho. Uma verdadeira máquina de matar, sem nenhum brilho de vida no olhar ou qualquer emoção, e que só era motivada para destruir Konoha, para varrer do mapa sua existência e de todos aqueles que estivessem em seu caminho, inclusive seus companheiros de time. Mesmo Naruto. Mesmo ela.

As lágrimas desciam no rosto de Sakura sem parar. Ela olhava o céu escuro de Konoha da janela do seu quarto.

Lembrava-se de seu último encontro com Sasuke. De ter ido atrás dele para matá-lo e, assim, poupar Naruto de mais dor e salvar a Vila. No entanto, ela não conseguiu.

_Fraca_. Isso que ela era. E por causa dessa fraqueza, hesitara e quase fora morta por aquele que amava. Por ser fraca, fora salva por Kakashi que apareceu na hora certa. E como se não bastasse, falhou em uma nova tentativa e quem lhe salvou mais uma vez foi Naruto.

Era sempre assim. Mais de três anos se passou e ela voltava à estaca zero. De que adiantou treinar com um dos legendários se ela não conseguia agir como uma verdadeira shinobi? Se sempre era um estorvo nas lutas do time sete?

A Quarta Guerra Ninja fora declarada pelo mascarado que se dizia ser Uchiha Madara e Sasuke certamente estaria ao lado dele nessa guerra. E se Naruto e Sasuke lutassem um contra o outro, o que ela faria? Como agiria?

Nos últimos meses, ela começara a notar mais o Naruto. Às vezes, ela achava que sentia alguma coisa por ele também. Sentira até uma pontada de ciúmes de Hinata quando esta arriscou a vida para tentar defender o loiro de Pain durante a última invasão da Vila. Foi aí que a rosada percebeu os sentimentos da Hyuuga.

Sakura ficara com aquilo na cabeça durante vários dias até saber notícias de que Sasuke se rendera às trevas e marchava contra a vila. Seu coração se apertou de tristeza e percebeu que ainda amava o Uchiha apesar de tudo.

Ah! Como estava confusa! Não sabia o que sentir. Por que justo agora Naruto precisou se ausentar para treinar numa ilha distante junto com aquele tal de Killer Bee? Queria poder conversar com ele, tentar entender seus próprios sentimentos.

Não, não tinha direito de pensar assim. Naruto estava longe para aprender a dominar a kyuubi dentro dele, para ficar mais forte, ao contrário dela que só sabia chorar.

Depois de muito pensar, Sakura tomou uma decisão: iria embora de Konoha. Para sempre.

-0-

_Alguns dias antes..._

Em uma velha cabana, estava um ancião de baixa estatura e de cabelos e barba longos e brancos como a neve. Ele ministrava um remédio num tubo ligado ao braço de um jovem de cabelos brancos. O rapaz estava inconsciente numa cama e respirava através de uma máscara ligada a um aparelho.

Esse rapaz era Kaguya Kimimaro, um shinobi que fora leal a Orochimaru e que antes de ser acometido por uma rara enfermidade, era o candidato inicial com o corpo a ser possuído pelo sannin das cobras.

Como não pôde servir a esse propósito, procurou ajudar o sannin a possuir o corpo de Sasuke ao enfrentar Gaara e Rock Lee que tentaram impedir a fuga do Uchiha. Porém, Kimimaro sucumbira à doença depois de muito esforço na luta e teria morrido, se não fosse o velho homem que resgatara seu corpo logo depois do combate.

O misterioso ancião assistia o shinobi numa cabana que habitava na Vila Oculta da Cachoeira onde residia desde a **última invasão de ninjas mercenários¹**. Pouco depois dessa invasão, o ancião chegara naquela vila misteriosamente pedindo abrigo e oferecendo seus conhecimentos de medicina. O líder Shibuki, junto ao conselho, resolveu aceitar a proposta daquele homem, que se dizia chamar **Naoto²**. Não se arrependeram. Ele prestara grandes serviços terapêuticos e medicinais aos habitantes do local como nenhum outro médico ali podia fazer.

No entanto, parecia não ter evoluído em nada o tratamento que dispensava a Kimimaro e tentava a todo custo pesquisar alguma cura definitiva para o jovem.

- Nada ainda, Naoto-sama? - perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanho claro e olhos verdes enquanto se aproximava do homem. Era um dos assistentes de Naoto que estudava jutsus medicinais com ele e ajudava-o no atendimento aos doentes da Vila

- Nada - Naoto se limitou a dizer numa voz desanimada

De súbito, o ancião sentiu uma dor no peito e curvou o corpo. Gemeu de dor. _Droga! Agora não!_, pensou.

- Naoto-sama! - o rapaz gritou preocupado e foi acudir seu mestre. Segurou-o pelo tronco antes que caísse no chão. - Naoto-sama, o senhor está bem?

- Deixe-me! - esbravejou - Vá chamar Shibuki-san. Diga que preciso falar com ele com urgência - o rapaz ainda estava parado e hesitante entre ficar para acudir seu mestre ou obedecê-lo - Vá rápido!

Diante do tom imperioso de Naoto, o moço se decidiu e foi.

Novamente sozinho, Naoto decidiu que era hora de pedir auxílio à única pessoa no mundo que poderia salvar Kimimaro, a única que superava seus conhecimentos e jutsus médicos: Tsunade. Ele possuía informação suficiente sobre a anatomia de Kimimaro e sua linhagem avançada; só não possuía os recursos e o conhecimento dos jutsus mais avançados para curá-lo. Sua última esperança era a legendária. Não a procurara antes porque temia que Tsunade descobrisse a ligação de Kimimaro com Orochimaru de alguma forma.

Ele mesmo quando foi buscar o moço após descobrir por fontes seguras seu paradeiro, tivera uma certa resistência por parte de Shibuki em abrigar o Kaguya na Vila. Felizmente, convenceu o líder da Vila de que o shinobi não traria nenhum perigo ali caso fosse curado. E Shibuki como os demais habitantes acreditaram na afirmação de Naoto de que o moço era seu afilhado e estava sozinho no mundo, sem ninguém que pudesse cuidar da sua saúde - o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Todavia, duvidava que pudesse convencer a Hokage com a mesma explicação. A sannin certamente ia querer saber informações detalhadas das origens do shinobi e de sua anatomia e, com posse das informações que Naoto possuía de Kimimaro, ela descobriria que o Kaguya fora leal ao sannin das cobras. Maldito Orochimaru! Que kami o perdoasse por pensar isso, mas Naoto desejava que aquela cobra venenosa estivesse ardendo no mais puro inferno por todo o mal que já fez! E por ludibrirar e usar jovens inocentes como o Kaguya.

Pelo que Naoto soube de suas fontes, Kimimaro lutara contra ninjas de Konoha pouco antes de perecer e esses ninjas deveriam ter reportado à Godaime sobre ele, pormenorizado a descrição física e os jutsus do jovem. Mesmo que tivessem se passado pouco mais de três anos, Tsunade não era o tipo de pessoa que se esquecia de detalhes e não demoraria em fazer a associação dos fatos logo que visse e examinasse Kimimaro.

**_Se_** ela viesse. O maior problema seria convencer a Hokage a deixar a Vila mesmo que por uns dias. Nas condições em que Kimimaro se encontrava, era arriscado uma remoção até Konoha. Temia que seu organismo tivesse uma recaída e não aguentasse uma viagem longa até lá. Restava apenas Tsunade vir. Contudo, pelos rumores que ouvia, as grandes nações ninjas estavam se preparando para uma Quarta Guerra Ninja. Isso dificultava mais ainda a saída da Godaime.

Guerras. Maldizia-as. Fossem de grandes ou pequenas proporções. O fato é que aquela guerra atrapalhava seus planos; ele mesmo que teria que falar com Tsunade. Sentia que seu tempo de vida estava se esgotando. Era médico, mas não tinha o poder da imortalidade. Seu velho corpo sucumbiria a qualquer instante. Aquela dor no peito era um indício disso. Não podia mais adiar o inevitável. Se Kimimaro não morrera era porque ele era o único que podia ainda sustentá-lo com um jutsu que retardava os efeitos da enfermidade no corpo do moço e que nenhum de seus assistentes era capaz de realizar.

Por isso, precisava falar com Shibuki, para lhe dar permissão de trazer à Godaime até ali. Uma mensagem da Vila da Cachoeira cuja única urgência era "salvar a vida de um convalescente" não seria suficiente para que organizassem uma missão com a Hokage, uma das peças fundamentais naquela guerra que eclodiria a qualquer momento. E não serviria outro ninja médico que não fosse ela própria, caso resolvessem encarar a sério aquele tipo de chamado da Cachoeira.

Sua única chance era ir pessoalmente e implorar a ajuda de Tsunade, mesmo que para isso tivesse que revelar a cumplicidade de Kimimaro com o sannin das cobras. Mesmo que isso custasse a liberdade do Kaguya quando estivesse curado. Mesmo que custasse sua própria liberdade caso ainda tivesse algum tempo de vida.

E naquele dia, após uma longa conversa com o líder da Cachoeira, Naoto partiu imediatamente.

-0-

Estava saindo dos limites do País do Fogo perto do Vale do Fim, o mesmo lugar onde outrora seus companheiros de time haviam lutado e quase matado um ao outro. O grande portão de Konoha já não estava mais à vista. Com um suspiro resignado, Sakura voltou seu olhar para frente. Não adiantava mais olhar para trás. Era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Sabia que estava sendo muito egoísta, principalmente num momento de crise que a Vila da Folha atravessaria por conta daquela guerra. E sabia que ela era um dos apoios mais necessários ao esquadrão médico junto à Shizune. No entanto, ela não tinha forças para ficar e testemunhar um embate entre os dois homens que mais amava. Sim, ela estava dividida e não sabia qual das perdas suportaria mais: Naruto ou Sasuke. Ela era uma fraca, uma covarde, que não merecia levar o título de shinobi, muito menos de chunnin, mas não queria ter que testemunhar o derramamamento de sangue de ninguém que amava.

Por outro lado, estava desiludida sobre o amor. Sobre Sasuke. E não se achava digna do amor de Naruto. Como podeira lutar com tantas questões na mente lhe atormentando? Só seria um estorvo no campo de batalha. Sua ansiedade e angústia tanto por Sasuke quanto por Naruto atrapalhariam seu desempenho com certeza.

O jeito era ir embora. Seus pais haviam saído pela manhã e só retornariam à noite. Deixara um bilhete em cima de sua cama para eles e um envelope a ser entregue a Tsunade explicando suas razões. Depois, convencera os guardas que vigiavam o portão que tinha uma rápida missão a cumprir a mando da Godaime. Felizmente, eles não criaram nenhuma dificuldade e nem teriam motivos para isso, afinal, ela era a discípula da legendária.

Sakura esperava que um dia seus pais e Tsunade lhe perdoassem aquela atitude egoísta e ingrata. Se não podia servir a Konoha como antes, prestaria seus conhecimentos médicos em algum lugar distante e mais necessitado. Teria que inventar um nome falso para que não descobrissem seu paradeiro.

Mas para onde iria? Havia tantos lugares... Certamente não seria uma vila de ninjas onde pudessem detectar seu jeito de shinobi. Teria que ser um lugar remoto, sem ninjas.

De repente, a rosada interrompeu o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Ela avistou um ancião de longos cabelos e barbas brancas que cambaleava como se suas forças estivessem se exaurindo. De fato, o homem não aguentou mais e caiu estatelado ao chão.

Imediatamente, Sakura foi acudi-lo. O sujeito não era ninguém menos do que Naoto. Teve um último pensamento antes de perder a consciência.

_Kimimaro_.

-0-

** Maylu-Sah - **Pode ter certeza que será maravilhosa! Depois vc me diz o nome dessa fic? Fiquei curiosa.

**Kimi-sama **- pois é, resolvi trabalhar com esse casal. A idéia me surgiu numa outra fic que tenho que é ItaSaku, onde há uma luta entre a Sakura e o Kimimaro. Gosto de casais que não sejam muito canônicos, principalmente com a Saki. Por isso, que curto NaruSaku e ItaSaku (apesar que este também está mais canônico ultimamente).

**última invasão de ninjas mercenários na Vila da Cachoeira¹ - **quem quiser conferir, a história se passa no segundo OVA de Naruto chamado "A batalha na Vila da Cachoeira". É uma história quando o Sasuke ainda era do time sete.

**Naoto²** - nome japonês que significa cura, remédio

**É, minha gente, no próximo capítulo finalmente esses dois vão se encontrar, ou melhor, a Sakura vai encontrar o Kimi. Quem sabe uma terceira pessoa possa ajudá-la a sair do dilema Naruto/Sasuke? Só lendo pra conferir! Aguardo reviews. Até a próxima!**


	3. O nome do shinobi

**Gente, que saudade! Bom, vou repetir o que já disse nas fics que atualizei: desculpe se fiquei sem dar as caras, mas é porque estava estudando para concursos (ainda estou) e mil outras coisas mais. Vou intensificar meus estudos, mas ****não dá mais pra ficar sem escrever. Eu adoro isso! E é algo que vou continuar fazendo. Por isso, podem ficar tranquilas, vou voltar a postar essa fic pelo menos uma vez por mês. E depois que, finalmente, eu assumir um cargo público (com certeza até março de 2013) vou postar com mais frequência. OK? No final, alguns esclarecimentos. E sem mais demoras, fiquem com o novo capítulo. Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Sentiu que, dessa vez, não passava. Era sua hora. Um frio intenso começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. O frio da morte. De repente, sentiu um calor começar a invadi-lo. Aos poucos, aquela quentura foi aumentando e fazia-o sentir o corpo mais palpável.

Naoto abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o céu de um azul profundo e suas nuvens brancas. Estava deitado de barriga para cima, porém, tinha a ligeira impressão que caíra de frente para o chão.

Sua consciência se recobrou e ele pôde sentir de onde vinha a fonte do calor que se espalhava por seu corpo: do peito. Virou lentamente a cabeça de lado e viu um rosto de uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa que estava inclinada sobre ele, pressionando as mãos na região peitoral do idoso.

Ao perceber que o velho homem já se recuperava, Sakura parou de liberar chakra e perguntou-lhe:

- O senhor se sente melhor?

- S...sim – disse o homem com voz ofegante.

Fez menção de se levantar, entretanto, a moça não permitiu:

- Não, não se levante ainda. O senhor teve um infarto. É melhor descansar um pouco e esperar os efeitos do tratamento que te dei.

- Você é médica? – perguntou

- Sim – respondeu Sakura escolhendo com cuidado as palavras

- Mas... parece tão jovem.

- Nunca se é cedo pra começar... não é? – sorriu tentando disfarçar

Naoto a observou bem. A garota parecia ter menos de dezoito anos. Era muito jovem para ser uma médica. E também usara chakra para tratar dele. Isso significava que...

- Você é uma shinobi, não é? Uma ninja médica.

Sakura pareceu surpresa com a constatação do homem. Poderia negar aquela indagação, entretanto, havia algo naquele senhor que lhe inspirava confiança. Resolveu confessar:

- É, o senhor está certo. Sou uma ninja médica.

- De que lugar?

- Da Vila Oculta da Folha.

- É mesmo? Mas que coincidência! – o homem exclamou animado – Estou justamente indo pra lá. Eu preciso falar com a Hokage Tsunade.

- E para quê? – perguntou com desconfiança – Me desculpe a indiscrição, mas... como shinobi da Folha, não posso deixar de perguntar.

- Não, tudo bem... eu entendo. É que eu tenho alguém... um jovem sob meus cuidados que está à beira da morte. E só a Godaime pode salvar a vida dele. Preciso que ela venha comigo. Infelizmente, não tenho como remover o rapaz porque o estado dele é delicado.

- Olha, meu senhor... Perdão, como se chama?

- Naoto.

- Certo. Naoto-sama, eu não creio que a Tsunade possa nesse momento sair da Vila. O senhor deve saber que a Quarta Guerra Ninja está pra estourar e a Hokage é peça fundamental nessa luta.

- Mas ela tem que me ajudar! Eu estou indo até lá pra implorar se for preciso. Eu não posso perder meu filho! – exclamou com desespero

- Acalme-se, Naoto-sama. O senhor não pode ter emoções fortes. O rapaz de que fala é seu filho?

- Sim – Naoto não sabia o motivo de revelar aquele segredo para a moça, porém, sentia confiança nela – É meu único filho e o último descendente do meu clã. Ele não pode morrer... e eu sinto que a qualquer momento minha hora vai chegar.

- E onde está ele?

- Na minha casa... na Vila da Cachoeira.

A rosada teve um estalo. Há quase quatro anos fora naquele lugar junto com Naruto e Sasuke defender os habitantes de ninjas mercenários. Lembrava-se do chefe da Vila, Shibuki que, na ocasião, não passava de um covarde que tremia ao menor ruído provocado por um simples grilo. Graças a Naruto, Shibuki passara a ter confiança em sua própria força.

_Naruto_.

A lembrança de tal missão fez uma nuvem de tristeza se apossar do semblante da moça, todavia, ela não se deixou dominar por aquele sentimento e voltou sua atenção para o velho médico:

- Naoto-sama, creio que por mais súplicas que o senhor possa dirigir à Tsunade-sama, ela não virá pessoalmente. No máximo enviará algum ninja médico. Mas tenho certeza que qualquer pessoa que ela enviar, poderá salvar seu filho.

- Você não entende, menina. Somente ela possui os jutsus e o conhecimento mais avançado de que necessito. O meu filho... ele não é uma pessoa comum. Ele tem uma linhagem sanguínea avançada que lhe causou uma enfermidade e não é qualquer médico que pode tratar. Eu também sou médico e... pude retardar os efeitos, mas não consegui a cura.

Sakura ficou alguns instantes pensativa. Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade que esperava para começar uma nova vida. O único problema era que o líder da Vila da Cachoeira bem como a maioria dos habitantes poderiam se lembrar dela mesmo que na época não fosse ainda uma shinobi de grande projeção. Contudo, algo forte em seu coração dizia que aquele era seu destino e que não fora um mero acaso aquele ancião cruzar seu caminho. Tomou uma decisão, mas precisava convencer o velho homem:

- Naoto-sama, vou lhe contar uma coisa. Me chamo Haruno Sakura e sou discípula direta de Tsunade-sama. Ela própria me treinou tanto em jutsus de luta quanto em habilidades médicas.

- Um momento. O seu nome não me é estranho... Foi você que curou um veneno mortal do corpo do irmão do Kazegage? Um veneno criado por Akasuna no Sasori?

- Sim. Fui eu mesma. Como sabe disso?

- Não há como um feito tão grande como esse não se espalhar – respondeu Naoto em tom de admiração

A jovem corou com aquele elogio, no entanto, continuou:

- Er... então... eu quero lhe propor uma coisa: irei com o senhor para a Vila da Cachoeira e eu mesma curarei seu filho.

O ancião ficou surpreso com o oferecimento daquela moça, todavia, não era o que ele queria. Antes que pudesse protestar, a garota prosseguiu:

- O senhor não está em condições de seguir viagem até Konoha. Consegui reavivar seu coração, mas mesmo assim ele não está forte o suficiente para um esforço penoso. Pode ter chegado até os limites do País do Fogo, só que... ainda há muitas léguas até a Vila, mais do que se o senhor fizesse o caminho de volta para a sua terra. É melhor o senhor retornar, eu posso...

- Nunca! – interrompeu o homem e sentou-se imbuído de nova força – Eu não vim de tão longe para desistir e voltar! Não importa se isso custar minha vida!

- E de que isso adiantará se o senhor não puder salvar seu filho? No ritmo em que o senhor vai não lhe restaria muitas forças para chegar em Konoha.

Naoto quis retrucar aquela resposta, entretanto, a rosada insistia:

- Olha, eu conheço a Hokage. Ela não gosta de negar ajuda a ninguém, mas... ela considera o que tem mais prioridade. E... neste momento, com a Quarta Guerra Ninja pra estourar, ela não vai abandonar seu posto onde é necessária para proteger inúmeras vidas só para... salvar uma única vida.

Contra aquele argumento, o velho homem ficou sem palavras. No fundo, ele sabia que a moça tinha razão. Era pouco provável que a sannin das lesmas realmente abandonasse a Vila num momento crucial como aquele. Abaixou a cabeça desanimado.

- Por favor, me dê um voto de confiança. Me deixe... ajudar a salvar a vida de seu filho – Haruno falava com confiança – Eu sei que consigo. O senhor mesmo ouviu os rumores do que eu pude fazer pelo irmão do Kazegage. Eu quero mesmo ajudar o seu filho.

Naoto levantou a cabeça com o ânimo revigorado pelas palavras de Sakura. Algo em seu íntimo o fez acreditar que aquela moça era tão capaz quanto a Godaime de curar Kimimaro. E ainda havia a vantagem de talvez ela ignorar a ligação do moço com Orochimaru.

- Bem... você sabe como convencer alguém – pela primeira vez esboçou um sorriso o qual a jovem correspondeu – Mas... pra aonde você estava indo? É alguma missão? Não vai te atrapalhar em nada se você for comigo?

Sakura pensou em mentir, entretanto, resolveu desabafar:

- A verdade é que... eu estava fugindo da Vila.

- Fugindo? Por quê? – o homem se espantou - Você fez algo errado?

- Não, de maneira nenhuma – Sakura negou veemente – É que... tenho os meus motivos.

Não queria falar e abaixou a cabeça. Suas razões eram suficientes para ela, porém, talvez parecessem fúteis para aquele ancião. Todavia, Naoto tinha uma longa experiência de vida e percebera que o amor era a razão que motivava a fuga da jovem. Uma decepção amorosa mais precisamente.

- Não precisa me dizer nada, minha jovem – tornou ele – E me desculpe se pareci um pouco inconveniente.

- Não, tudo bem – respondeu e levantou a cabeça – Então... o senhor aceita a minha ajuda?

- Parece que não tenho muita escolha – ele se apoiou no ombro da rosada e foi se levantando aos poucos ajudado por ela. Seus velhos olhos encararam aqueles olhos jovens e ansiosos – Eu senti firmeza nas suas palavras. Acredito em você e em sua capacidade, Haruno Sakura.

- 0 –

Era tarde da noite quando Tsunade acabava de terminar de preencher um monte de relatórios enfadonhos. A sannin mal esperava para ir a um dos bares mais chiques e bem frequentados da Vila. Era um hábito do qual não abria mão: tinha que dar uma passada rápida por lá e experimentar o melhor saquê de Konoha antes de voltar para casa, mesmo que isso significasse mais um tempo perdido de sono.

A Godaime havia acabado de trancar o escritório e preparava-se para sair junto com sua assistente Shizune quando um dos shinobis que vigiavam a torre irrompeu a plenos pulmões:

- Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!

Imediatamente, as duas mulheres se puseram em alerta. O shinobi parou diante delas.

- Hokage-sama, graças a kami a senhora ainda está aqui! – disse

- O que foi? – indagou com a testa franzida. Não queria aborrecimentos justo no momento de sua folga.

- É sua pupila, Haruno Sakura.

- Sakura!? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela foi embora da Vila... para sempre.

- O queeeeeeeeeeeeê!? – o grito forte e raivoso da mulher ecoou por toda a torre e fez com que os pelos de Shizune e do shinobi se arrepiassem de medo.

- 0 –

- É uma grande honra para mim e todos da Vila da Cachoeira recebê-la outra vez, Sakura-san – dissera Shibuki, líder do povoado – Temos ouvido que você tem feito grandes coisas e que inclusive ajudou no resgate do Kazegage.

- Fico comovida com suas palavras, Shibuki-san – respondeu a jovem com satisfação e um pouco corada.

Sakura e Naoto haviam acabado de atravessar a passagem secreta da Vila da Cachoeira e encontravam-se dentro da mesma. Os vigias haviam visto Naoto e a jovem se aproximarem e foram avisar Shibuki para confirmar a permissão da entrada da rosada. Apesar de o velho ancião ter livre acesso ao local, não se poderia dizer o mesmo de sua acompanhante, afinal, não era uma habitante dali.

Antigamente a Vila da Cachoeira não precisava de vigilância devido a entrada ser muito bem escondida, todavia, desde a invasão de malfeitores, Shibuki achou necessário reforçar a proteção do local.

Quando fora informado de que Haruno Sakura acompanhava Naoto, Shibuki ficou surpreso e extremamente feliz por rever a shinobi que, juntamente com Naruto e Sasuke, ajudara a Vila a deter os ninjas invasores. Ele próprio quis recepcionar a garota e permitir seu acesso ao local. Era um rapaz de apenas vinte e um anos que comandava com justiça e firmeza os moradores do lugar.

- Que bom que a Hokage está preocupada com a nossa Vila a ponto de enviar alguns dos seus shinobis mais fortes para prestar auxílio e proteção nesta Guerra – disse e assumiu um semblante sério - É mesmo inevitável que isso aconteça?

- Ao que tudo indica sim. O próprio Uchiha Madara declarou para os cinco kages os seus propósitos. Na ocasião, a Godaime não pôde comparecer à reunião dos kages porque estava em coma e... Shimura Danzou, foi como seu substituto, mas os outros kages confirmaram a declaração do conflito.

- Por kami! É o fim do mundo! – exclamou Shibuki exasperado e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Apesar de ter adquirido mais confiança em si próprio e mais coragem, havia ainda alguns resquícios de sua antiga personalidade– Uchiha Madara vivo... quando todos o julgavam morto! E outra guerra para nos assolar! É o fim do mundo! – percebeu que os guardas, Sakura e Naoto o olhavam com estranheza – Ah... bom, mas tenho certeza que... vamos todos superar essa fase. E o Naruto? Como ele está?

Mais uma vez aquele sentimento de desalento tomou conta da mente da jovem por alguns momentos, entretanto, ela conseguiu disfarçar e respondeu:

- Está muito mais forte do que quando você o viu. E treinando pra ficar mais forte ainda.

- Esse é o Uzumaki Naruto! – exclamou – Também tenho ouvido grandes coisas sobre ele. Não duvido que ele se torne o próximo Hokage e serei capaz de sair da Vila só para cumprimentá-lo – sorriu e não escondia sua admiração pelo shinobi. Em seguida, a expressão do rosto dele se fechou - E é verdade mesmo que... o Sasuke se tornou um criminoso e está marchando contra Konoha?

- Infelizmente, sim - aquela tristeza se acentuou mais ainda ao se lembrar de seu outro companheiro e amado

Shibuki notara o desconforto da moça e mudou de assunto:

– Mas vamos, você e Naoto-sama devem estar cansados da viagem. Vou providenciar um lugar para sua acomodação, Sakura-san, mas enquanto isso, terei que colocá-la em algum lugar com algum dos moradores.

- Não se incomode comigo, Shibuki-san. Pra mim está bom qualquer lugar em que eu puder ficar.

- Incômodo algum. Quer saber? Vou deixá-la na casa de minha noiva, Ishikawa Tamiko. Tenho certeza que ela vai se sentir honrada em ter sua companhia até arranjarmos um lugar só para você.

- Mas, Shibuki-san, eu não quero incomodar de jeito nenhum a sua noiva, eu...

- Não se fala mais nisso! – encerrou o rapaz com expressão firme e decidida

- Enquanto isso, chefe Shibuki, a Sakura vai me acompanhar e... examinar o meu afilhado – avisou Naoto

Certo. Não duvido que ela vai ajudá-lo a encontrar uma cura para ele – tornou o moço num tom compreensivo e incentivador. Voltou seu olhar para Haruno – Agora se me dão licença, vou conversar com a Tamiko sobre sua hospedagem. E depois, tenho que voltar aos meus afazeres na administração da Vila. O dever me chama! Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só me procurar. Sakura-san, Naoto-sama – fez uma reverência para ambos.

- Arigatô, Shibuki-san – falaram Sakura e Naoto quase ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que o líder se retirou, o ancião se voltou para Sakura:

- Que bom que ele acreditou na nossa história. Não gosto de mentir para o líder a quem tenho muita gratidão por ter me permitido ficar na Vila e cuidar do meu filho... mas não tenho escolha.

- Eu também não gosto de mentir , mas... era o único jeito.

- Vamos ver o... meu filho de uma vez. Espero que o jutsu que apliquei nele para estabilizar seu estado não tenha se dissipado.

Ao caminhar alguns passos, o ancião sentiu aquela dor aguda em seu peito novamente e curvou-se de dor. Sakura o acudiu imediatamente e apoiou-o em seus ombros.

- O senhor está bem?

- Vou... ficar... se ver meu filho – respondeu ofegante

- Antes de eu examinar seu filho, vou lhe aplicar mais um jutsu restaurador quando a gente chegar na sua casa.

- Não é preciso... não podemos perder tempo...eu

- E não adianta discutir comigo, Naoto-sama – a moça retrucou num tom autoritário – A médica aqui sou eu, não importa se o senhor é mais velho e experiente.

O homem não pôde deixar de rir.

- Está certo. A nova geração supera e comanda a mais velha, não é?

O idoso se sentiu melhor e conduziu a jovem até sua cabana.

Por sua avançada idade e saúde debilitada, Naoto gastara quase uma semana para chegar até as fronteiras de Konoha. Já o tempo de viagem de retorno à Vila da Cachoeira durara apenas um dia e meio por Sakura ser rápida, ter apoiado praticamente o idoso em seu corpo e aplicado durante breves paradas de descanso um tipo de jutsu reparador que reestabelecia o vigor físico do homem.

Antes haviam combinado uma história para que Shibuki permitisse a rosada entrar na Vila sem perguntas: diriam que Haruno estava em missão de reforço ao local a mando da Hokage por conta da ameaça iminente da guerra e que ficaria durante o tempo que esta durasse. Até entregaram um falso comunicado que a própria Sakura escrevera – com uma imitação perfeita da assinatura de sua mestra. Por mais que o líder fosse amigável e já a conhecesse da missão que realizara ali há algum tempo, estranharia a ida dela naquelas paragens, principalmente, num momento crítico como aquele que atravessavam todos os países.

Por sua vez, Naoto contara à jovem que se passava por padrinho de Kimimaro, ao invés de seu pai e não explicou os motivos que o levavam a manter tal mentira. Sakura teve o bom senso de não questionar assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

Quanto aos rastros que deixara, a ninja aplicara técnicas aprendidas de sua mestra que encobriam qualquer indício do rumo que tomara enquanto fazia o trajeto até a Vila da Cachoeira. Sabia que Tsunade não pouparia esforços para encontrá-la e mandaria seus maiores rastreadores, incluindo os cães ninjas de Kakashi.

Chegaram na velha cabana de Naoto. Era uma habitação pequena e simples, porém, confortável e em condições salubres. Ela obrigou o ancião a se sentar – depois de alguns resmungos da parte dele – e tratou de lhe aplicar o justu em seu peito.

Em seguida, foram até um dos quartos ver o enfermo. Estava tal como fora deixado: com um tubo ligado ao seu braço e com uma máscara sobre a boca ligada a um aparelho que o permitia respirar. Sentado numa cadeira ao lado do Kaguya, estava o assistente de Naoto, o jovem Kato Kenichi. Cochilava com a cabeça pendida de lado. Uma baba estava a ponto de escorrer de sua boca.

- Kenichi! – Naoto elevou a voz num tom severo

-Shh... A...A... Naoto... Naoto-sama – o rapaz acordou num pulo e esfregou os olhos por reflexo. Arregalou-os ao ver seu sensei – Naoto-sama, o senhor voltou!

- Sim, voltei para encontrá-lo dormindo em serviço.

- Des...desculpe, senhor. Mas... mas... foi só por um instante. Eu jamais me descuidaria de Kimimaro-san.

- Kimimaro? – indagou Sakura intrigada. Até então estava calada porque segurava o riso da cena que presenciava entre os dois homens – O nome do seu... afilhado é Kimimaro?

Naoto sabia que cedo ou tarde a jovem ouviria o nome do moço fosse por ele num descuido ou por alguém da Vila, mas temia esse momento. Não sabia se ela ouvira sobre o Kaguya e sua ligação com Orochimaru. E se fosse esse o caso, restava saber se o ajudaria mesmo assim.

- 0 -

**Rosa-chan: Eu também adoro a Sakura e sempre tive uma simpatia pelo Kimi, afinal. ele não era mau. Era apenas um iludido manipulado por Orochimaru que se aproveitou de sua pureza de espírito e bons sentimentos. Espero que vc goste e acompanhe a fic.**

**Pois é, minha gente, por hoje é só. Agora só no próximo mês, até o dia 09/09 (sem falta) que vamos descobriros segredos do clã Kaguya e esperar a recuperação de Kimimaro. Ah! Pra quem acompanha minha tradução "Rosa de dois perfumes", pode se alegrar: até o dia 26/08, teremos novo capítulo traduzido. E minha outra fic "Flor selvagem" também terá novo capítulo na semana que vem.**

**Outra coisa: quem curte a série Sobrenatural, não deixem de ler minha fic "Almas Trigêmeas". É com os irmãos Winchesters e uma personagem que inventei, num delicioso triângulo amoroso. Vai ser pura aventura, romance e emoção.**  
><strong>Ah! E não se esqueçam dos reviews. Até a próxima!<strong>


	4. A decisão de Sakura

**Eu sei, eu sei. Depois de séculos que volto a postar essa fic. Bom, gente, estive muito ocupada esses meses, mas agora, consegui arrumar tempo para voltar para esta e outras histórias minhas. Vou postar essa fic pelo menos duas vezes por mês e agora sem parar. Odeio deixar alguma coisa sem terminar e este ano eu termino esta fic ou pelo menos escrevo a maior parte dela. OK? **

**Sem maiores conversas, boa leitura!**

**- 0 -**

_Kimimaro_. Aquele nome lhe era familiar. Quando foi que o ouviu? Demorou apenas um segundo para Sakura se lembrar.

Mas é claro! Foi numa conversa que teve com Naruto logo depois do fracasso da missão de resgate de Uchiha Sasuke. Seu companheiro lhe deu mais detalhes do que ocorreu.

Ele e o restante da equipe comandada por Shikamaru haviam alcançado o barril em que Sasuke se encontrava encerrado e que os capangas de Orochimaru levavam para seu mestre. Naruto chegou inclusive a pegar o recipiente, entretanto, o líder dos sequestradores impediu o resgate.

Naruto citou o nome do shinobi que o atrasou. Era um nome que não podia esquecer. _Kaguya Kimimaro_.

- O nome dele é Kimimaro? – Sakura repetiu a pergunta estreitando os olhos para Naoto– Kaguya Kimimaro?

- Sim. Ele mesmo – confirmou Kenichi. Olhou com curiosidade para a jovem. Achou-a bem bonita – Er... perdão, como você se chama?

Contudo, a rosada nem ouviu a pergunta. Ou fez que não ouviu. Sua mente se fixou na resposta dada pelo assistente do ancião. O olhar que ela dirigia a Naoto era duro. E penetrante. O velho homem podia perceber a fúria escondida.

- Kenichi, nos deixe a sós – a ordem foi dirigida ao moço, porém, o idoso não desviava o olhar da Haruno.

- Mas, senhor...

- Agora! – foi a ordem clara que não admitia ser contrariada.

O assistente soltou um muxoxo de frustração, mas obedeceu. Nunca entenderia seu mestre. Queria apenas saber quem era a linda garota que acompanhava Naoto.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O silêncio no recinto ainda continuava mesmo após a saída do rapaz. Nenhuma das duas pessoas que restaram parecia se atrever a quebrá-lo.

De repente, num movimento rápido, Sakura pegou sua kunai e lançou-se contra o velho homem. Este, mesmo surpreso, conseguiu se desviar a tempo pendendo para o lado.

- Espere, minha jovem. Não desejo lutar contra você! – ele levantou a palma da mão em sinal de paz

- É tarde demais pra isso! – esbravejou Sakura

E avançou disposta a dar um forte soco carregado de chakra no homem, porém, este conseguiu recuar. O golpe de Haruno pegou no chão formando um pequeno buraco.

Naoto não queria brigas com a moça; contudo, ela não lhe dava escolha. Podia estar meio fora de forma para lutas, mas ainda assim, era um shinobi. Num rápido movimento com as mãos, fez um monte de selos. Logo rochas duras e pontiagudas saíram do chão e formaram uma espécie de grade em torno de Sakura. Ela tentou quebrá-las com seus golpes fortes, contudo, aquelas não eram pedras comuns; eram reforçadas por chakra.

- Agora, me escute: não sou seu inimigo. – disse Naoto por fim

- Não? E o que me diz disso? – ela indagou irônica ao abrir os braços mostrando a prisão que a encerrava.

- Você não me deu muita escolha. Tentei me explicar, mas você... se precipitou em achar que eu era uma ameaça.

- E o que você pensaria de uma pessoa que está unida à outra, um inimigo de sua própria Vila?

- Eu não tenho ligação nenhuma com Orochimaru. Posso lhe garantir.

- Claro. Agora que ele está morto, é muito fácil falar.

- Juro que é verdade. Se fosse assim, eu teria te matado na primeira oportunidade.

- E o que me diz dele? – apontou para o convalescente – Ele sim tentou matar um amigo meu e impediu que outro companheiro meu fosse resgatado.

Naoto suspirou.

- Sim, isso eu não posso negar, mas... Kimimaro não passa de uma vítima do Orochimaru tanto quanto seus amigos. Ele apenas foi usado por alguém que se aproveitou de sua inocência.

- Sei. Essa conversa não vai me convencer.

- Por favor, tem que acreditar em mim. Se você me deixasse explicar...

- Como posso confiar em alguém que me escondeu coisas e ainda me mantém prisioneira?

- Se eu soltá-la, promete que não vai tentar nada e que vai me ouvir?

Sakura não pretendia baixar a guarda para o inimigo, no entanto, disse:

- Está bem... Vamos ver.

Naoto desfez o jutsu. Assim que se viu livre, a rosada avançou para o leito. O ancião estava preparado para que ela viesse atacá-lo, mas não a seu filho. Foi mais rápido do que ele supunha. A Haruno encostou a lâmina da kunai no pescoço de Kaguya.

- Um movimento em falso e ele já era – ameaçou

- Teria coragem de acabar com a vida de alguém que não tem como se defender? Você, uma ninja médica? – o ancião se espantou.

Mesmo com as coisas terríveis que ele via os homens fazerem, era difícil acreditar que aquela kunoichi médica fosse capaz de um ato como aquele que contrariava sua missão.

- Sim, teria coragem de acabar com a vida da pessoa que destruiu a minha – ela replicou com fúria – Por causa desse... desse infeliz, o Naruto não pôde salvar meu Sasuke-kun das trevas e agora... agora...

Lágrimas escorreram pela face da moça. Mas que droga! Estava cansada de deixar suas emoções virem à tona sempre que se lembrava de seus companheiros. Isso era o que lhe impedia de ser uma poderosa shinobi tanto ou mais do que sua mestra.

- Entendo – disse Naoto cansado.– Se isso for acabar com sua dor, então faça o que quiser. Mate meu filho. Mas depois... acabe com minha vida.

Ele se ajoelhou. Não tinha muita reserva de chakra para lutar. Se kami queria que tudo acabasse daquela forma, que fosse...

Sem baixar a guarda, Sakura olhou para o shinobi em coma. Seria muito fácil para ela. Era só cortar o pescoço dele e sua vingança estaria saciada. Entretanto, ela não podia. Observando os traços do moço, a contragosto, encheu-se de compaixão por ele. A palidez em sua face e a debilidade por todo seu corpo nu, coberto apenas por um lençol, fizeram-na fraquejar.

Ele era um inimigo, mas era uma vida. E não estavam num campo de batalha. Seria covardia de sua parte como ninja e também como médica matar uma pessoa naquelas condições.

Ainda assim, ela se voltou para o Naoto sem largar sua arma. E a uma considerável distância resolveu ouvi-lo de pé.

- Me conte tudo sobre o senhor... E sobre ele. Depois... vou decidir sobre o que fazer.

- 0 –

No alto de um morro, Hinata estava sentada sobre um gramado com as costas num tronco de um ipê. Nem parecia se preocupar com os preparativos de uma grande guerra que ameaçava eclodir a qualquer momento.

Sua mente estava distante relembrando a invasão que haviam sofrido há cerca de quatro meses na Vila. Lembrava-se de ver Naruto prestes a ser capturado pelo chefe dos Akatsukis. E de sua determinação em salvar o Uzumaki.

Na hora, ela não pensou duas vezes quando pulou na frente para receber qualquer golpe, mas agora... Como foi tola! Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça! Além de quase morrer, ainda declarou seu amor por Naruto. Ele devia achá-la uma patética! Tanto que em duas ou três ocasiões em que se encontraram pela Vila, simplesmente a cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça e uma expressão completamente sem graça. Nem lhe dirigiu uma palavra sequer. Inclusive, saiu às pressas como se ela tivesse alguma doença.

_Tola! _

Ela abaixou os olhos. Não podia culpá-lo; tudo o que fizera foi estorvar seu caminho e expô-lo ao ridículo. Ainda bem que não havia muitos shinobis por perto para ouvirem sua confissão de amor.

E é claro que não esperava que ele a correspondesse, nem dissesse algo do tipo "Eu também te amo, Hinata!"

Pois bem! Se tinha que se arrepender de alguma coisa, era melhor por algo que tinha feito do que por algo que nunca teve coragem de fazer. Podia ser simples demagogia, mas e daí? Pelo menos ela tentou e podia seguir em frente.

Mesmo assim, desejava tanto ver seu Naruto-kun que estava tão longe treinando numa ilha.

- Hinataaaa! – a voz de Kiba a despertou de seus devaneios.

Ele vinha montado em Akamaru que corria na subida do morro numa grande velocidade. Shino estava mais abaixo no sopé.

- Hinata, depressa! – ele chegou todo esbaforido junto com seu cão. O animal lambeu as mãos da Hyuuga como forma de cumprimento.

Ela acariciou a cabeça do cachorro e indagou:

- O que foi, Kiba-kun?

- Depressa! A Hokage-sama está nos chamando com máxima urgência!

- 0 –

Kaguya era o nome de um antigo clã do País da Água. Era composto de grandes guerreiros com habilidades únicas que os destacava em grandes batalhas. No entanto, costumavam atacar apenas com o objetivo de conquistarem territórios e assegurar sua própria sobrevivência. Isso nos primeiros séculos de sua existência.

Contudo, nas últimas décadas com a liderança de chefes arrogantes e guerreiros que só valorizavam a força bruta, passaram a guerrear pelo simples prazer da força, sem propósito algum.

Foi nessa época em que Naoto apareceu entre eles. Era um shinobi errante de uma antiga Vila Oculta Ninja exterminada pelos ninjas da Vila da Névoa. Pediu abrigo aos guerreiros do clã e em troca ofereceu seus serviços médicos. Nunca lhes contou que era um ninja sobrevivente; apenas disse que era um grande médico. Felizmente, não encontrou resistência por parte deles.

Não demorou em se tornar popular entre aquela gente bárbara e encantar-se por uma mulher de lá. Embora fosse bem mais velho que ela, não houve oposição nenhuma dos pais dela em se casarem. Naoto adotou o sobrenome da esposa que era o mesmo do clã. E dessa união, nasceu o pequeno Kimimaro.

A criança puxara os traços físicos do pai com sua pele bem mais clara e os olhos verdes. Sua mãe, assim como todos do clã, possuía o semblante um pouco mais moreno, além de cabelos e olhos mais escuros.

Todavia, a mãe do garoto morreu no parto, deixando uma grande vazio no coração de Naoto.

Mesmo assim, a companhia do filho aos poucos devolveu felicidade ao homem. Mas durou pouco.

Quando completou quatro anos, Kimimaro começou a apresentar os primeiros sinais de uma grande força e as habilidades de uma linhagem sanguínea avançada. Isso despertou o medo dos guerreiros, inclusive do chefe do clã.

Sob os protestos de Naoto, Kimimaro foi confinado a uma jaula onde só o líder podia ter acesso. Infelizmente, o ninja médico não pôde evitar tal medida. Embora fosse um shinobi, não possuía força suficiente para abater o líder e todos os guerreiros do clã para libertar o filho e fugir. Só possuía um jutsu de grandes proporções – o mesmo que usara em Sakura –, mas que só funcionava com uma pessoa de cada vez e exigia-lhe muito chakra, o qual ele reservava mais para jutsus medicinais.

E também tinha receio de que caso conseguisse fugir, fosse se deparar com os antigos shinobis da Vila Oculta da Névoa que poderiam eliminá-lo junto com seu filho sem nenhum remorso.

Então resolveu acatar as ordens do líder mesmo com a dor de não poder mais ver seu filho. O líder achava que o garoto deveria crescer como uma verdadeira máquina de matar, sem nenhum divertimento ou laço de amor que o distraísse.

Por outro lado, sabia que seu filho estava a salvo pelo simples fato de ter habilidades que poderiam algum dia prestar grandes serviços de guerra ao clã. Era o que dizia o chefe que não pretendia se livrar de tão valiosa "aquisição." Embora isso não agradasse a Naoto, ele teve que se conformar.

O tempo passou e, ao chegar aos dez anos, finalmente, Kimimaro foi libertado para uma grande batalha contra a Vila Oculta da Névoa.

Naoto tremeu até as bases ao descobrir que pretendiam guerrear justo contra o lugar que havia destruído sua terra natal. Tentou dissuadir o chefe do clã, mas este não lhe deu ouvidos. O ninja médico queria pelo menos ficar perto do filho no campo de batalha, contudo, mais uma vez teve suas expectativas frustradas pelo líder que o destacou para ficar à distância e dar suporte ao exército se alguém se ferisse.

E como o esperado pelo shinobi, quase todo o clã Kaguya foi aniquilado pelos ninjas da Vila da Névoa. Era o preço por sua arrogância e falta de respeito ao inimigo. Haviam subestimado aquela gente.

Embora não tivesse atuado no campo de batalha, em sua posição, Naoto foi descoberto por um ninja da Névoa e abatido por este. Quando deu acordo de si, estava enterrado vivo. Foi um suplício para ele conseguir escapar de sua tumba ainda com vida.

Felizmente, foi enterrado próximo ao campo de batalha. Por isso, ao se inteirar que todos do clã haviam perecido, procurou com desespero pelo filho. Para isso, usou um jutsu de localização que lhe permitia identificar cada pessoa por seu chakra. Como não detectou Kimimaro entre os mortos, teve esperanças de que estava vivo.

Mas onde ele estaria?

Depois de anos de procura, finalmente, ele descobriu que o jovem Kaguya fazia parte do contingente de guarda pessoal de Orochimaru. E isso por causa de algumas batalhas que ouvira do sannin e do temido Quinteto do Som, cujo líder possuía a mesma descrição física de Kimimaro.

Infelizmente, ele não poderia ter acesso ao esconderijo na Vila Oculta do Som que era muito bem guardada. Não havia como saber exatamente sua localização. Foi só quando o jovem Kaguya saiu de sua toca para ajudar no sequestro de Uchiha Sasuke, que Naoto tomou ciência de onde ele se encontrava. Entretanto, só conseguiu chegar até ele quando já estava convalescente após a batalha com Gaara.

Depois, conseguiu estabilizar seu estado que era grave e removê-lo até aquela Vila Oculta que era um dos lugares mais pacíficos e difíceis de se localizar no mundo.

Tudo isso, ele narrou em pormenores para Haruno Sakura.

- E desde então tenho tentado arrumar uma cura para ele – concluiu seu relato – Por favor, minha jovem, se ele a prejudicou de alguma forma mesmo que indiretamente e a seus amigos, não o odeie por isso. Ele só foi mais uma vítima de Orochimaru tanto quanto outras pessoas manipuladas por essa cobra. Se você conhece esse sannin, sabe bem como ele faz parecer que só ele possui o que de mais precioso você deseja. – olhou para o filho – E no caso de Kimimaro, como ele ficou sem conhecer o que era um carinho, um amigo e uma família depois que foi tirado de mim, o Orochimaru acabou sendo para ele... como um pai. Talvez até como um deus. – abaixou a cabeça trincando os dentes com fúria. Depois, levantou o rosto outra vez para a moça com expressão de súplica – Imploro que o ajude e... se quiser, nos denunciar para sua mestra e nos entregar à justiça de Konoha, não faremos oposição.

É claro que falava só por ele. Não sabia o que aconteceria se Kimimaro recuperasse a consciência. Talvez sua última lembrança ainda estaria presa à figura de Orochimaru, mas ele não queria pensar naquilo agora. Tudo o que queria era uma resposta da garota de olhos esverdeados que o encarava. Era difícil saber o que se passava na mente dela naquele momento, sua expressão era neutra. Mas ele aguardaria seu parecer. Esperava que a consciência de ninja médica falasse mais alto do que o desejo de vingança por um mal que ela tivesse sofrido por causa de seu filho.

Sakura inspirou o ar e soltou-o num profundo suspiro.

- Está bem! – disse ela – Eu irei salvar a vida de seu filho.

**- 0 -**

**E aí, gostaram? No próximo capítulo, o que acham que vai acontecer? Só escrevo se me mandarem reviews. Até lá.**


	5. Uma vida que se vai, outra que ressurge

**E aí, gente! Eu lhes disse que postaria pelo menos duas vezes por mês essa fic e aí vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

**- 0 -**

Naoto olhou-a mal acreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- É certo o que você disse? – perguntou o ancião com uma ponta de dúvida

- Sim, eu irei ajudá-lo – ela repetiu a afirmação

- Mesmo depois de tudo o que lhe contei?

- Hum-hum – ela assentiu. - Irei fazê-lo primeiro porque como ninja médica fiz um juramento de salvar vidas sejam elas quais fossem. E segundo, como o senhor mesmo me contou, Orochimaru costumava se aproveitar dos sentimentos mais profundos das pessoas para extrair delas o que lhe interessava – Ela abaixou a cabeça – Foi assim com meu companheiro Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sim. Ouvi falar desse moço e de como era o favorito de Orochimaru. Foi graças a ele que nos livramos desse maldito sannin.

- Quanto a entregá-los para a Hokage, não farei isso já que implicaria em ter que voltar para a Vila.

Naoto apenas assentiu e curvou-se encostando a testa no chão como sinal de agradecimento.

- Obrigado, minha jovem.

- Por favor, senhor, não faça isso – disse ela constrangida e aproximou-se. Abaixou-se e ajudou-o a se erguer – E não me agradeça ainda. Nem começamos a tratar de seu filho.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado – ele a olhou comovido.

- Mas assim que eu curá-lo, eu lhe aviso que se por acaso eu perceber nele algum tipo de perigo pra Konoha , terei que matá-lo. – a expressão dela se fechou e o tom de voz era de ameaça – Nesse caso, estarei agindo como a shinobi que devo ser.

- É justo – ele concordou – Mas lhe asseguro que poderei dar a ele motivos para que não se volte contra a Vila. Ele saberá que tem um pai verdadeiro e que não está mais sozinho.

- Assim espero. – ela ainda mantinha a postura firme, porém, suavizou o tom de voz – Me mostre agora, por favor, alguma pesquisa sobre a constituição genética de seu filho.

- 0 –

- O rastro dela se perde aqui – disse Kiba

Ele, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten e Lee formavam um verdadeiro esquadrão de busca para tentar encontrar Haruno Sakura. A Hokage os havia convocado em caráter de urgência.

Fazia três dias que estavam à procura dela. Nada. Haruno havia aprendido bem com sua mestra como eliminar rastros. Nem Akamaru, nem os insetos de Shino e, muito menos o Byakugan de Neji e Hinata haviam detectado qualquer vestígio de sua passagem depois do Vale do Fim. Ela poderia ter ido a qualquer direção.

Não havia mais como continuar aquela busca. Por causa da proximidade da guerra, o prazo estipulado para tentar encontrar a rosada havia esgotado. Eles precisavam retornar à Vila, pois eram necessários à defesa da mesma.

- Sakura, sua testuda tola, por que você fez isso? – gritou Ino desesperada – Por que nos abandonou justo agora?

- Calma, Ino, calma. – Chouji se aproximou dela e confortou-a passando um braço em seus ombros.

- Como posso ter calma? A Sakura está por aí... no meio dessa guerra. E se ela for encontrada pelos inimigos?

- Infelizmente não podemos fazer mais nada a respeito – declarou Shikamaru – Foi escolha dela ir embora da Vila.

Ino não gostou daquela resposta e ameaçou o companheiro com os punhos.

- Como pode falar assim tão friamente? – esbravejou

- É a mais pura verdade – suspirou. Aquilo tudo era problemático para ele. – Sei que deve ter sido duro para ela quase ser morta pelo Sasuke – ele externou a razão da fuga dela em voz alta, que todos no fundo sabiam – Mas como ninja de Konoha, ela devia ter priorizado a segurança da Vila e não os próprios sentimentos. Ainda mais num momento como esse.

Contra aquilo, a loira não podia retrucar. Sabia que era verdade.

- E o que fazemos agora? – indagou Chouji.

- Temos que retornar. Não temos mais tempo. Ordens da Hokage.

Todos assentiram, menos Lee.

- Eu poderia tentar encontrá-la sozinho –ele se ofereceu – Só retornarei se for com ela. Um ninja a menos não fará diferença.

- Com você seriam dois fora da Vila – interveio Neji – E como disse Shikamaru, a escolha foi dela.

- Mas...

- Quer desapontar o Gai abandonando seu posto?

O Hyuuga havia tocado no ponto fraco de seu companheiro. Se tinha uma coisa que Lee não faria era causar qualquer tipo de decepção ao seu mestre. Nem mesmo por Sakura.

- Não – ele abaixou a cabeça resignado.

- Ótimo. Então vamos voltar pra vila – concluiu Shikamaru e encarou Ino – Concorda?

A loira balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo com expressão triste.

E logo eles se puseram em marcha. Hinata era a última do grupo. Deu uma rápida olhada para trás. Era a única que não julgava com severidade a rosada. Imaginava a dor pela qual ela estava passando. Por outro lado, não queria nem imaginar como Naruto ficaria ao retornar do treinamento. Já tinha um companheiro foragido há anos e agora teria outro.

Tomara que o loiro pudesse suportar mais aquela dor.

- 0 –

Os três dias que se passaram desde a decisão de Sakura em ajudar Naoto na recuperação de Kimimaro foram bem proveitosos. A jovem médica com suas habilidades conseguiu naquele curto período o que o ancião tentara em anos.

Estavam aplicando uma espécie de tônico no corpo do guerreiro com efeitos surpreendentes. Os batimentos cardíacos dele estavam cada vez mais regulares e sua respiração se normalizava bem como sua temperatura corporal. Só faltava o moço recobrar a consciência.

- A qualquer momento, ele deve despertar – anunciou a rosada mal contendo seu entusiasmo, pois aquele fora seu maior desafio em termos de medicina.

Naoto pegou nas mãos da jovem com profunda gratidão.

- Nada do que eu fizer ou disser será suficiente para pagar esse benefício que você fez ao meu filho – disse emocionado – Tenho uma dívida eterna com você, minha jovem.

Ele ia se ajoelhar, porém, a moça o impediu.

- O senhor não tem que me agradecer por nada, Naoto-sama – ela disse – Na verdade, eu que devo lhe agradecer. Eu precisava de um novo incentivo para me lembrar da minha verdadeira missão e da minha capacidade.

Súbito, Kimimaro gemeu em seu leito e começou a puxar o ar com força como se quisesse despertar.

- Ele... ele está... acordando? – Naoto mal parecia acreditar.

Sakura não respondeu. Soltou as mãos das de Naoto e aproximou-se do leito. O idoso se juntou a ela. Aguardavam com expectativa.

As pálpebras de Kimimaro começaram a se abrir. Ele vislumbrou os contornos das silhuetas das duas pessoas, todavia, foi tudo o que conseguiu divisar. A exaustão o dominou novamente.

- Kimimaro! – Naoto gritou.

- Calma, Naoto-sama, eu já esperava por isso – declarou Sakura segurando o homem pelo ombro – Aos poucos, o organismo dele está reagindo. Isso é um bom sinal. Ele está se restabelecendo. Ele vai sair dessa.

O ancião não respondeu, mas um sorriso grande se desenhou em seu rosto. Seu filho ia viver! Mas logo uma expressão vazia se formou em sua face.

- Naoto-sama? – Sakura estranhou

Uma careta de dor se fez presente em seu rosto e ele quase caiu ao chão. Contudo, Sakura o segurou a tempo.

- Naoto-sama! – ela gritou desesperada e deitou-o no solo – Naoto-sama!

- A... acho... que é o fim... – sua voz saiu num sussurro

Sakura ignorou o comentário e colocou a s mãos sobre o peito dele.

- Kenichi! – chamou – Kenichi!

Logo, o assistente entrou na casa. Estava na porta aguardando por qualquer chamado urgente.

- O que foi, Sakura-san? – paralisou ao ver seu mestre agonizando no chão – Naoto-sama!?

- Rápido, me ajude a colocá-lo em cima da cama! – ordenou a moça.

Imediatamente, ele a obedeceu. Juntos, carregaram Naoto até seu quarto e depositaram-no no leito enquanto ele gemia de dor.

- O... o que faço agora? – perguntou o rapaz aflito ao ver seu mestre naquele estado.

- Fique quieto enquanto me concentro – foi a resposta ríspida da moça enquanto ela voltava a prensar o peito do idoso.

_Droga, o coração não está respondendo_, pensava ela mordendo os lábios com visível tensão.

- Ke... Kenichi... – disse Naoto com dificuldade.

- Sim, senhor – o moço se aproximou disposto a ouvir as instruções de seu mestre

- Vá até...Shibuki-san... Diga que... preciso falar... com ele...

- Mas...

- Faça... o que eu digo...

O moço ainda hesitou, todavia, Sakura acrescentou:

- Vá, Kenichi, não vai adiantar nada você ficar parado aqui.

O rapaz assentiu e logo saiu dali.

- É... um bom... rapaz – comentou o ancião – Pena... que tive que... enganá-lo...

- O senhor não quer falar com Shibuki-san? – indagou a moça sem parar de tentar reanimá-lo

- Não... eu preciso falar... a sós... com você – ele puxou o ar com dificuldade – Preciso... te pedir... uma última coisa...

- Por favor, não fale, isso só vai cansá-lo – suplicou a rosada. Lutava para se conter. Por mais que tentasse, ela sabia que era inútil seu esforço. O homem estava nas últimas.

- Eu preciso... Por favor...

- Está bem, fale. – ela parou seus movimentos

No meu... baú... aí no canto... contém tudo... o que meu filho... precisa saber... sobre... suas origens... – por reflexo, Sakura deu uma rápida olhada para trás e localizou o baú. Voltou a olhar para o ancião – A chave... está aqui – puxou com dificuldade uma correntinha escondida em volta de seu pescoço sob a camisa. Havia uma chave pendurada nela - Quando o Kimimaro... voltar ao normal... entregue isso... a ele.

- O senhor mesmo poderá fazer isso quando ele acordar – ela pegou o objeto, tentou sorrir e animá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Ele soltou um curto riso.

- Você... precisa aprender... a mentir melhor... Haruno Sakura. Mas... obrigado... por tudo...

- Naoto-sama...

- Cuide... de meu filho... Não... o deixe... sozinho...

Foi a última coisa que disse. Deu um arquejo forte e expirou.

- Naoto-sama! Não! – foi o grito de Sakura ao ver morrer um dos homens mais gentis e sábios que conhecera.

- 0 –

O enterro foi na manhã do dia seguinte. Todos da Vila da Cachoeira compareceram. Naoto havia salvado muitas vidas e curado várias enfermidades. Era querido e respeitado por todos.

Kenichi lutava para conter as lágrimas, mas estava difícil para ele. Fungava a toda hora. Ao seu lado, estava Sakura. Eles estavam diante do caixão rodeado por coroas de flores. Do outro lado, estavam Shibuki e sua noiva, Ishikawa Tamiko. Era uma moça muito bonita, de cabelo marrom, olhos azuis, rosto fino e corpo esbelto. Apesar de sua beleza física, havia algo nela que não agradava a Sakura.

Embora passasse mais tempo na casa de Naoto, a rosada estava hospedada na casa da jovem desde que havia chegado ali por determinação de Shibuki. Tamiko não fez nenhuma objeção e, aparentemente, recebeu a Haruno de braços abertos no lar que compartilhava com seus pais.

No entanto, Sakura sentia uma animosidade disfarçada no semblante daquela garota. Só não sabia o motivo. Olhou-a de relance e notou que a outra observava. Esta exprimiu um sorriso. Falso. Com certeza. Ela não era conhecedora de sorrisos como Sai, porém, sabia bem detectar um genuíno sorriso de um falso.

Mas deu de ombros. Não iria dedicar seus pensamentos para aquela mulher. Queria prestar sua última homenagem ao homem que conheceu há apenas três dias, mas que lhe ensinou algumas coisas no pouco tempo que conviveram.

Kimimaro ainda não havia dado mais nenhum sinal de despertar. Só que era uma questão de tempo. Ela temia e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiava por esse momento. Como explicaria todas as circunstâncias da vida para ele? E o que ele faria se soubesse que Orochimaru estava morto? Pior, assassinado por Uchiha Sasuke, o companheiro de time dela. Sua única garantia era o conteúdo que estava guardado no baú de Naoto e que ela, por respeito, não se atrevia a abrir.

Finalmente, deu a hora do enterro. O corpo do ancião seria depositado numa sepultura especial que ficava perto de uma das várias cachoeiras da Vila, a mais bonita de todas.

Sakura, Kenichi, Shibuki, Tamiko e outras duas pessoas ergueram juntos o caixão.

- 0 –

_Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?_

Foram as primeiras indagações de Kimimaro ao acordar pela manhã. À mesma hora em que o corpo de seu pai era conduzido ao enterro.

- 0 -

**E, finalmente, Kimimaro acorda! Aleluia! Já não era sem tempo! O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Até lá!**


End file.
